


Haces que sea facil (amarte)

by deathangel91



Series: Pero es profundo para entenderse [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), M/M, Personajes mayores, Relación establecida, Romantic Fluff, Solo adolescentes, idiotas enamorados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathangel91/pseuds/deathangel91
Summary: "Seguro que es una linda vista" silbó el chico de ojos marrones, Pikachu cómodamente colocado sobre su hombro.Gou giró la cabeza para mirar a Ash, el sudor se acumulaba en su frente por correr tras él y Cinderace, el sombrero aún al revés de su entrenamiento anterior con su Pokémon, y esa misma chispa en sus ojos, siempre maravillado por el mundo que lo rodeaba.Suspiró, enamorado "Claro que sí" dijo, finalmente, sin dejar de mirar al entrenador.Tambien conocido como:Historias cortas no lineales, con dosis de azúcar (pero no demasiado cursi) sobre dos idiotas enamorados.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Pero es profundo para entenderse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048237
Kudos: 11





	Haces que sea facil (amarte)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Make It Easy (to Love You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156127) by [HimeBeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBeat/pseuds/HimeBeat). 



> Esto es solo una traducción, la historia original pertenece a HimeBeat.
> 
> Disfruten.

"Maldita sea" exclamó el adolescente de ojos azules, viendo al Swablu alejarse de él, hacia el cielo despejado "al menos la vista es agradable, ¿no es así, Cin?"

Su compañero soltó un suspiro de decepción, mirando al horizonte, donde la captura prevista había desaparecido; aun así, aceptó el comentario de su entrenador, el prado estaba prácticamente _resplandeciente_ con el sol de la tarde y había un aroma suave y floral que hacía que la escena se sintiera etérea. 

"¡Oye!" llamó una voz, acercándose a ellos "¿lo tienes?" preguntó, sonando un poco sin aliento.

"No" hizo un puchero, Gou "se liberó de la poke-ball y se fue volando" 

"Oh, es una pena" expresó el chico de cabello azabache, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Gou "pero no te preocupes, hay muchos Swablu y Altaria en esta parte de la región, estoy seguro de que atraparás uno antes de irnos"

"Sí, tienes razón, solo tenemos que seguir intentándolo", dijo, asintiendo con determinación. 

"Seguro que es una linda vista" silbó el chico de ojos marrones, Pikachu cómodamente colocado sobre su hombro. 

Gou giró la cabeza para mirar a Ash, el sudor se acumulaba en su frente por correr tras él y Cinderace, el sombrero aún al revés de su entrenamiento anterior con su Pokémon, y esa misma chispa en sus ojos, siempre maravillado por el mundo que lo rodeaba. 

Suspiró, enamorado "Claro que sí" dijo, finalmente, sin dejar de mirar al entrenador. 

-0-

"Iba a salir a traernos algo de cenar" dijo Ash, cuando Go entró de nuevo a la habitación, recién salido de la ducha y poniéndose una camiseta un poco grande. 

"Que buena ducha" comentó Gou, casi al mismo tiempo, secándose el cabello con una toalla. 

"lo es" concuerda Ash “quizás deberíamos usarla juntos..." sugirió, moviendo las cejas cómicamente. 

Go se rió "Quizás más tarde, si eres amable" 

"¡Siempre soy amable!" 

"Mhmm-estabas diciendo, sobre la cena?" 

"Ah sí, había un lugar que olía increíble en el camino hacia aquí, estaba pensando en comprar comida para llevar y traerla de vuelta. Sé que querrás trabajar con los datos que obtuvimos hoy". 

Go asintió, agradecido "sí, estaba a punto de empezar, en realidad" 

"La comida primero"

"Puedo hacer una pausa cuando comamos" Ash puso los ojos en blanco. 

"Dices eso, pero luego nunca lo haces, y terminamos apresurando la comida en cinco minutos, sin disfrutar de un solo bocado" se quejó Ash con un puchero. 

Gou quiso discutir, pero sabía que su compañero tenía razón. Ash pensó con su estómago, de todos modos, y si no comía (y estaba satisfecho) no sería útil para trabajar después, así que bien podría comprometerse. 

Por el bien de su investigación, se dijo a sí mismo, no porque quisiera complacer a Ash. 

Aunque, _eso también_ , pero no necesitaba admitirlo. 

"Bien, bien. Comemos, luego trabajamos, solo vete ya" 

"Ahora quién no está siendo amable" murmuró Ash en tono de reproche, pero sin calor detrás de sus palabras. Se preparó y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. 

Es _tan_ fácil, reflexionó Gou cuando lo vio irse, estar con Ash, trabajar con él. Por supuesto, habían pasado años desde que se conocieron, habían trabajado juntos durante mucho tiempo, pero también hubo algunos años de diferencia, cuando Ash fue a luchar en otras ligas y Gou se había aventurado con el profesor Burnet en la región de Alola, para investigar los misterios de los ultra-umbrales. 

Gou no pensó que sería tan fácil volver a estar juntos, ya no tenían doce años, montando sobre la parte trasera de Lugia. Ni siquiera tenían quince años, ni se daban besos tentativos y exploratorios en la oscuridad de su habitación compartida, maldiciendo el tiempo que les había llevado darse cuenta de los sentimientos del otro, lamentando que fuera tan tarde, que pronto se separarían, y que sus sueños y promesas de aventuras los estaban separando el uno del otro.

_"Pero estaremos bien, ¿no es así, Ash?" le había preguntado Gou, de quince años, envuelto en los brazos del entrenador, esperando poder quedarse allí para siempre._

_"Por supuesto que lo haremos" respondió su amigo, con la certeza que solo Ash podría tener cuando se enfrentara a dificultades difíciles "estaremos bien"_

Habían _estado_ bien. Había sido duro, los últimos tres años, solo podían visitarse muy a menudo, y el trabajo los encontraría en lugares sin recepción, acampando durante semanas, haciendo videollamadas con malas conexiones, frustrados, pero siempre ahí para el uno al otro, siempre solidarios, extrañándose, pero nunca queriendo que el otro se pierda sus experiencias, sus respectivos sueños. 

Habían estado bien, porque confiaban el uno en el otro, se _amaban_ demasiado como para dejarlo. 

Y ahora, ambos de 18 años, ambos habiendo realizado varios de sus sueños, después de superar tres años de distancia infernal, finalmente estaban trabajando juntos de nuevo, investigando, algo que ambos disfrutaban. _Juntos._

Gou debería haber sabido, en realidad, cualquier cosa con Ash se sentía fácil. No importa lo difícil que haya sido. Dondequiera que fuera el chico de cabello azabache, traía consigo una sensación de paz. 

"Estoy de vuelta" anunció el entrenador, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él, Pikachu y Cinderace mirando sus bolsas con curiosidad. Gou tarareó en reconocimiento, pero no se movió, todavía sumido en sus pensamientos. 

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Ash, acercándose a él donde estaba parado frente a la pequeña mesa en su habitación, colocando una mano en su espalda baja. 

"Uh, sí, sí" respondió Gou, con una sonrisa en sus rasgos. _Paz._ "Estoy genial, déjame ayudarte con eso" le dio a Ash un beso corto en la mejilla, y procedió a tomar las bolsas de sus manos.

"Una de esas es para los Pokémon", explicó el adolescente de ojos marrones. Gou asintió, esperaba eso.

"¿Podrías dejarlos salir? Los míos también, por favor" 

Ash hizo lo que se le indicó, liberando a su pequeño ejército de amigos de sus poke-balls y dentro de la habitación, Pikachu y Cinderace estaban emocionados de tener a toda la banda junta para jugar. 

"Coman ahora, jueguen después, muchachos", dijo Ash a su equipo, que detuvo sus travesuras tan pronto como los platos llenos se colocaron frente a ellos.

"¿Eso también se aplica a nosotros?" Le preguntó Gou, su voz burlona, Ash le parpadeó un par de veces, se rió con disimulo ante el comentario, un rosa claro tiñendo sus mejillas. 

"Tú eres el que quiere trabajar, a pesar de que hemos estado haciendo eso _todo el día",_ replicó el entrenador. 

No era del todo cierto, quiso discutir Gou, definitivamente habían pasado unas horas después del almuerzo decididamente _sin_ trabajar. Pero lo dejó pasar, para sentarse a cenar. 

A pesar de haber pasado todo el día juntos, todavía se contaron cómo había sido, discutieron un poco de los datos recopilados, el tema de esta semana fue la migración de Pokémon de tipo volador en la región de Hoenn. Gou lamentaba que Swablu se le escapara otra vez, Ash mencionó que probablemente era lo mejor, llegarían a los prados donde se conocieron en unos pocos días, y Gou tendría muchos Pokémon voladores (y dragones) para atrapar. 

Una vez más, Gou reflexionó sobre lo fácil que Ash hacía que todo sonara. 

-0-

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando terminaron de escribir sus hallazgos del día y se estaban preparando para ir a la cama, Gou finalmente compartió en voz alta sus pensamientos con el entrenador, mientras caminaba por la habitación lavándose los dientes. 

"Me han descrito como muchas cosas, Gou, pero pacífico no es una de ellas" argumentó Ash, acostado sobre la cama, hablando al techo "En todo caso, soy un alborotador, no a propósito, pero..."

"Oh, créeme, lo sé", cortó Gou, pasta de dientes espumándole en la boca. Desapareció en el baño de nuevo, y regresó unos momentos después, apagando las luces en su camino, finalmente se sentó junto a Ash en la cama, quien inmediatamente los acomodó para que Gou descansara medio encima de él, su cabeza encontrando un lugar familiar en su pecho.

" _Esto_ es paz, Ash" explicó Gou "Solo... estar contigo y cómo haces que todo suene más fácil, incluso cuando no lo es, ¿todo ese tiempo que estuvimos separados? Fue horrible, pero no fue imposible, porque siempre estuviste ahí, haciéndome reír, estando conmigo, incluso cuando estábamos separados por océanos. Cada vez que encontrábamos un obstáculo con nuestra investigación, pensaba en ti, y en lo que harías para enfrentar la situación, y en cómo serías optimista y... ayudó, más de lo que puedo decirte " confesó en voz baja. Pero Ash estaba escuchando con atención y no se perdió una palabra. 

"Bueno, me alegro de poder ser eso para ti" Dijo el entrenador finalmente, con la misma tranquilidad. No eran ajenos a las confesiones profundas y sinceras, habiendo compartido muchas de ellas en los fructíferos días que pudieron pasar juntos cada año, las palabras no eran su fuerte, pero aún sentía una necesidad imperiosa de expresar, como pudiera, lo mucho que significaba Gou para él. 

Tampoco fue incómodo, la incomodidad entre ellos había desaparecido hace años (habían sido los primeros el uno del otro en muchos aspectos, la inexperiencia conducía a la incomodidad que habían aprendido a dominar con humor). 

Pero esto no fue gracioso, fue simplemente maravilloso para Ash, que la persona que le importaba más que nadie le dijera esas cosas sobre _él_ "tú también lo eres para mí, ¿sabes?" 

"¿hmm?" dijo Gou, ya medio dormido, arrullado por el confiable _thump-thump_ de los latidos del corazón de Ash, proveniente de su (agradable) pecho desnudo. 

"Tú también eres mi lugar pacífico", explicó.

Aunque supuso que Gou probablemente no lo captaría, ya a la deriva hacia sus sueños, sonrió de todos modos.

Tenía que saberlo, después de todo, eran el hogar del otro. 

**Fin**


End file.
